


Loki Smith: Omega, Model, and Pack Leader

by silver_drip



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Steve Rogers, Alpha!Thor, Alpha!Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, omega!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Omegas are the leaders of their packs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Smith: Omega, Model, and Pack Leader

Loki hated waiting in line, but some things were necessary.

At least he had his two Alphas with him, even if one of them was acting stupid at the moment. It was, of course, Thor. He was reading aloud a pamphlet from the hotel they had stayed at about facts on Japan, the place they were currently leaving and never coming back to.

Steve was doing his usual sweep of the area, his eyes always lingering on the more aesthetically interesting objects and people in the area, not that Loki could blame him. He was an artist and it was an aspect of Steve that Loki had to accept, even if it rankled his Omega instincts.

“Did you know that Japan has more than 50,000 people who are over the age of 100?” Thor asked Loki and the Omega easily ignored him.

_“Incoming call: Yashida Group. Ignore, reroute, or accept?”_ a muffled digital voice said from in front of them, catching Loki’s attention.

“Accept,” a man said in an American accent while pulling a cell phone from his pocket. _“Moshi moshi,”_ he greeted in Japanese before pausing and quickly talking in the foreign language.

Purely out of boredom Loki examined him closer. The first thing he noticed was that the man had a wonderful ass and was fairly short. The next thing to catch his eye was a devotion bracelet. It was just a red and blue strings twisted together. Interesting.

It was rare for there to only be a pack of only two. If Loki remembered correctly 4.3 was the average. It made a bit of sense though considering him and his partner weren’t Omegas according to the string colors. Red was for Alphas and blue was for Betas.

Loki’s own devotion bracelet strings were currently woven into his long black hair, one green string for himself, two red, and three blue. Thor and Steve were wearing matching devotion bracelets since they were in his pack. Thor’s was encasing one of his large biceps while Steve kept his usually on his wrist.

Girlish giggles caught Loki’s attention. Just from the pitch he could tell it was two Omegas. His green eyes turned sharp as he searched for them. They were one line over. It was two Japanese high school girls. What was worse was that they were twins. There was nothing quite as dangerous as Omega twins. They were the only type of Omegas that could live harmoniously in a pack. The largest pack in history had been 17 strong and led by two beautiful Omega twins.

He looked at their bracelets and was not surprised to see gold strings instead of green ones denoting them as minors. They were in a family pack and too young to legally join any other type of pack. Even so they were staring at his Alpha with lusty eyes. Steve, as usual, was too preoccupied to even notice the two little nuisances.

Loki let go of his rolling-luggage and swooped over to steal a kiss from Steve. The Alpha was surprised, but did not rebuke Loki’s advances. After positively smothering him with his scent Loki pulled away.

When he glanced over at the twins they were pouting and speaking to each other in low tones.

Soon enough Loki had checked his baggage, had their tickets, and was waiting to board the plane.

* * *

Loki spotted one of his fellow models and was about to go talk to her when he saw that she was being flirted to by the same man who had been standing in front of them in line. More impressive than that was the fact that he was also flirting with her Alpha, a female who could easily be a model if she chose to. He seemed to lavish both of them with equal attention while speaking some language Loki didn’t recognize. He was flirting like an Omega, yet neither the Omega nor the Alpha were feeling threatened. He must be a Beta.

The Beta moved in closer, shrugging the duffel bag off the Alpha’s shoulder and carrying it along with his own briefcase. The Alpha female was blushing and the Omega plastered herself against the Beta. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded before saying something to her packmate. The Alpha looked conflicted for a moment before nodding and blushing even more.

The trio subtly disappeared into the women’s bathroom. Loki chuckled to himself. Clever Beta. It took a lot of balls to approach an Omega when their Alpha was right there. He may have flirted like an Omega, but only a Beta could safely get close to both an Alpha and Omega at once without seeming like a threat.

* * *

Half an hour later Loki boarded his plane. He was comfortably seated in first class between Steve and the window. Thor was across the aisle from them, still engrossed in the Japanese facts pamphlet.

Loki was surprised when to see the Beta male enter the plane carrying two tickets. His hair was slightly ruffled and his shirt was rumpled. He had a clearly sated grin on his face leaving no room for doubt on what exactly happened in that bathroom. He took the aisle seat in front of them, laying his bag on the seat next to him. He was humming some rock and roll song under his breath and Loki hoped he wouldn’t be doing that for the whole flight that would take half a day.

After takeoff Loki pulled on an eye mask and blanket, snuggling up against Steve who happily accepted the affection. It was far too easy to fall asleep in his embrace.

* * *

Loki woke up to his bladder annoying him for release. Steve was asleep, but Thor was playing some sort of hand held device, awake to guard Loki.

“Thor,” Loki said in his bedroom voice. The blonde’s attention was immediately on him. “I need to use the bathroom.” Thor nodded and quickly unbuckled and helped Loki maneuver around their prone packmate.

After relieving himself Loki caught the most enticing scent as he walked back to his seat. He paused mid-step glancing around. There were a few Alphas in first class, but none of them quite had seemed to have an air about them of regality that the scent implied.

Finally his eyes landed on the man that was occupying the two seats in front of him. There was a myriad of different pieces of paper taped to the chairs and side window around him. Loki didn’t recognize a single image, but they all looked mechanical and he couldn’t make heads or tails of the various equations that were scribbled down. It was strangely fascinating.

Loki quickly continued on before his staring could be noticed. In his haste he accidently jostled Steve awake. He gave Loki a worried look. The model squeezed his shoulder in reassurance before buckling himself back in. Steve glanced his way one more time before turning on his side slightly to fall back asleep.

When Loki saw that Thor was once more entranced by his game and that Steve was asleep Loki subtly leaned forward, sniffing the air. The scent was definitely coming from the male in front of him.

So the stranger flirted like an Omega, was non-threatening like Beta, yet was clearly an Alpha. How absolutely intriguing.

Loki felt lust flare up in his gut similar to his heat even though he knew breeding season was months away. This Alpha was absolutely fascinating and Loki wanted him for his pack. It shouldn’t take much to break him away from his one Beta bond.

He unbuckled and Thor’s attention was quickly upon him. Loki placated him with a simple hand wave.

Luckily the seat across the aisle from the interesting male was empty. Loki was silently grateful that he had fixed his hair while in the bathroom just moments ago. He looked at the Alpha, easily catching his attention. Brown eyes met green, but Loki could tell they were still occupied by whatever he was working on.

“Hello,” Loki started off easily and could see Thor instantly tensing up, not liking the idea of anymore competition for Loki in their large home. The other male nodded at him, his eyes quickly becoming critical. Loki wasn’t put off by it. “Do you know who I am?” The critical look eased slightly with just a tinge of playfulness. The Alpha smiled and it made him look even handsomer.

“Do you know who I am?” he asked in return.

“Should I?” Loki looked closer at his features, but didn’t feel a glimmer of recognition.

“Good answer. I’m Tony.” The Alpha held out his hand, palm facing up in a Beta or Omega like fashion. It piqued Loki’s curiosity even more.

“Loki Smith.” He shook the Alpha’s hand lightly, noticing how calloused his palm was. It felt far different than the hands of any of his packmates. “I’m not looking for a fling, even if it does mean missing out on joining the mile high club.” Tony laughed and Loki decided he liked the sound. “You’re very strange, you know.”

“So I’ve been told. Luckily it helps catch the attention of interesting people like you.” Tony was grinning again. He had dimples. “So if you’re not looking for a fling what is it that you’re after?” The calculating look was back in his eyes and Loki felt a thrill at the intelligence he could see there.

“A conversation, for now.”

“I can live with that, for now. What is it you do for a living, Loki?”

“I have the same job as that Omega you snuck off with in the airport.” Loki was curious to see if he even knew the occupation of the Omega he fucked.

“A model then. I can definitely see it.” Tony reached out to brush a stray lock of Loki’s hair behind his ear, but was interrupted by a growl from Thor. He smiled at the other Alpha disarmingly. “Relax Point Break. We already agreed sex was off the negotiation table.” There was a pause and Loki could almost hear the Alpha think: _for now_. He turned his attention back to Loki. “I must say that you have a rather alluring scent. I’m sure you make a killing as a model. Those cheekbones practically guarantee it.”

“I do rather well for myself.” Loki brushed back the lock of hair Tony had reached for earlier, preening.

“Yeah, I can tell that by your pack size. I believe I counted six strings in all.”

“So you were watching me.” Loki knew the strings of his devotion bracelet could only be seen from behind since they were laced in his plated hair.

“My eyes are drawn to beautiful things, especially beautiful people.” Tony leaned a bit closer to the Omega and Loki breathed in his scent again.

“You flirt like an Omega about to fall into heat, are non-threatening like a Beta, yet you’re clearly an Alpha. Tell me, how do you do it?”

“Practice. I’m a man of many skills.”

“Oh? I heard you speaking to that model in a foreign language. How many other languages do you know?”

“Only seven.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Loki gave him a skeptical look, trying to find any deception in his tone or body language. He couldn’t detect any.

“I’m a businessman and engineer. Good communication is necessary. I didn’t even add in the coding languages I know.” The pair had to lean away from each other when a stewardess passed between them.

“Multi-linguist, businessman, and engineer? Sounds rather impressive. Tell me about your Alpha qualities.” Loki leaned forward again and ran his finger under Tony’s devotion bracelet. The Alpha pulled away slightly and Loki held in a frown.

“Why? Thinking of recruiting me? I’m not really pack material.” There was almost something self-deprecating about the way he said it.

“Your devotion bracelet says otherwise.” Loki pointedly looked at the entwined red and blue strings.

“I’m in a business pack built on a mutual understanding and efficiency.”

“And what is that mutual understanding?”

“That I can do whatever I want so long as I don’t stir up the media too much.”

“That doesn’t sound very mutual.”

“Trust me, it is.” Tony was starting to get defensive, and that simply would not do. The more they spoke the more certain Loki became that he wanted him in his pack.

“I believe you. I didn’t mean to insult you or your packmate.” Loki gave him one of his winning smiles and Tony relaxed a bit.

“Sorry, but I don’t do social packs, even when the Omega is absolutely stunning.” Loki pouted halfheartedly before quickly standing and straddling the Alpha. Their lips met and immediately Tony worked Loki’s lips open. Their tongues fought for a heated moment before Loki submitted. Warm arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer. Loki only moved back when he sensed that Thor was about to snap.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join my pack?” Loki asked, his voice a bit husky.

“You’re too damn tempting.” Tony ran his hands up and down Loki’s sides. “But I’m going to have to refuse your offer.” Loki sighed sadly before getting off his lap.

“Well if you ever change your mind…” Loki leaned down and found a blank spot on one of Tony’s sheets of paper, quickly jotting down his name and phone number. When he looked up Tony was holding out a business card.

“For if you ever change your mind about that fling.” Tony grinned cheekily and Loki swiped the card up with fake indignation. Tony chuckled as Loki made his way back to his seat, secure in his knowledge that Tony would eventually call him.

**Author's Note:**

> Binge watched too much BBC nature shows yesterday.


End file.
